


Silent Noise

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your silence only serves to fuel his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Noise

You watch him from across the room. He's staring out the window yet seeing nothing, wearing an invisible blindfold. His sight has not returned since the accident when he pushed you out of the way of the attack, the force of the blow he received to his head inflicting this damage. You know, hope, pray he'll heal soon, but it's been days and you've been silent all this time, the din in your mind almost deafening.

The light of the full moon plays across his features casting them in an eerie glow. It's the only light you'll allow yourself, wanting to be swallowed into the same inky blackness he's experiencing. He huffs out a sigh and turns. Bare feet slap against the wooden floor as he walks directly to you, relying on his keen senses.

Kneeling down in front of you his hands glide up your thighs and you know this is not meant to be sexual. It's his way of _**seeing**_ you, but it still sends shivers up your spine as his hands continue to find their way up to your face. Fingers spread out to encompass your throat, squeezing slightly, thumbs digging in, as if he's trying to force you to speak.

But you make no sound. Guilt would choke back any attempt you'd make, anyway. He gives up and moves his hands to your cheeks, pinching them and tugging your face into a ridiculous grin.

"You're an idiot." His voice is hoarse from not speaking, but _**his**_ silence stems from the anger he feels. Refusing to let you wallow in your self-loathing any longer his mouth is on yours, kissing you hard. He's going to drag you up out of that pit any way he can.

A moan almost escapes but you shove it back down, waiting for the life to spark back into those dead eyes. Desperately missing the fiery glare that would melt the icy grip on your heart.

He breaks away, leaving your lips swollen as he moves on to your neck and bites down, sucking the skin. To fight back the urge to gasp at this pain you let your mind wander. To the time after you lost Mana. You were silent then, also, from the deep loss you felt. Mana may be gone, living only inside your curse, but Kanda is here and alive, having taken up an equally important place in your life. You realize that you're doing a disservice to the one who has come to mean so much to you by these actions of yours.

He's unbuttoned your shirt, nails scraping over your nipples. The touch _**has**_ turned sexual now as one hand presses against your crotch and your body responds. You feel a groan screaming its way up your throat, but the first sound you really want him to hear is…

"Kanda…"

He looks at you. For real. Blinks a few times and his vision clears as yours blurs with tears. You lean forward to touch his face, tracing a line around dark blue eyes with your fingers as he stares at you.

"Why's it so dark in here?" He knows why, because he knows you, but asks anyway.

"Sorry…let me light the lamp." You move to get up, but he holds you in place, still staring, drinking in every aspect of your countenance like a man who's been dying of thirst. He sighs again, but softer this time, and runs his hands through your hair, pulling you in for a subdued kiss. You yield to him, sliding off the chair onto the floor, and the noise inside your head fades away with your slowly increasing breaths of ardor.


End file.
